


Atlas

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Series: FAHC Mythology [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC Mythology, Fake AH Crew, Minor Character Death, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ello so i read your post, and the fic you wrote what about the story of Atlas would it be possible to make the story either Ray or ryan or joel centric either one is fine!</p><p>It was a strange family Ryan had found himself in. A crew that Ryan found himself loving. They worked well together, robbing small stores and laughing at the chaos they left behind. All was good in Ryan’s life. Until, of course it wasn’t.</p><p>Like Atlas, the battles were lost, people’s lives gone, and Atlas was left alone in the wake, forced to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I got the idea of combining Greek Mythology and fairy tales with the Fake AH Crew and thus this series was born. Let me know what you guys think! And don't hesitate to discuss new ideas for spins on famous myths/fairy tales. This one is much shorter and is really just stand alone, so Ryan's backstory is just unique to this fic, unless others want me to write more on it!

Did you know Atlas once ruled the world alongside his brothers and sisters? Before the war. Before the defeat. Before the punishment to forever hold up the heavens, to prevent the two from colliding. Once Atlas was on top of the heavens.

Ryan had a different crew once. Back when he was much younger and less experienced. Bright eyed and eager to please. It was run by a woman in her forties, who had a grin as wide as her face, and a skill with a knife Ryan had never known possible. She took Ryan in when he was starving, food at home not being available. She taught Ryan what she knew when he needed to defend himself. Offered him work when he needed money. The second in charge was a large person who had one of the most creative minds Ryan’s ever known. They knew their way around a computer in more ways then Ryan thought possible and they taught Ryan what they could. They were the mind behind all of the heists, thinking about not only how to get what they wanted but the best ways to escape. The healer of the crew was a small, young man, with coiled hair that stood up everywhere and a laugh so loud it echoed across the house. There were many more of the crew: a girl who seemed to be skilled with every type of gun in the world, an ex-pilot who took Ryan for joy rides around the city, a college professor who knew their way around a sniper rifle, and even a lady who once competed in mixed martial arts competitions only to now street fight for money. 

It was a strange family Ryan had found himself in. A crew that Ryan found himself loving. They worked well together, robbing small stores and laughing at the chaos they left behind. All was good in Ryan’s life. Until, of course it wasn’t.

Like Atlas, the battles were lost, people’s lives gone, and Atlas was left alone in the wake, forced to move on.

Ryan was left with the weight of those lives, the fond memories of smiles and laughter, resting on his shoulders. They made home there, perched in the back of his mind. He grew used to its strain. Grew used to the cold anger running through him, long cooled from the boiling rage that first coursed his veins. It was a heavy weight, but familiar. It drove his hiding, drove his masking himself, and drove his distrust.

It took years before he felt the tiniest bit of it being lifted off his shoulders. Carefully removed by a tattooed hand, outstretched in welcoming. From tired eyes that still held a daring trust in them, with an offer to stay in his home, to stay with his crew. The handshake chipped away at the tiniest piece, his shoulders suddenly feeling the smallest bit lighter.

The next time it was lifted it was from a pair of steady, soft hands pulling a bandage over his wounds. From kind words being mumbled to him. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I got you.” Ryan could only nod as she worked, in awe at her unwavering kindness to heal him. She held a pair of affectionate eyes that echoed the ones from his past. As Jack wrapped bandages across his bullet wounds, another tiny piece fell off his shoulders and it became lighter once again.

The next few times come from the excited shouts of the younger lads. From their reveling in the destruction, from their eccentric encouragement of the chaos they can cause. In their eyes Ryan was reminded of others from his first family; the hacker’s creativity reflected in an excited British smirk, the fighter’s stance imitated in the blood-cracked knuckles on the red head, the skilled with guns this time in a purple hoodie and checkered vans, the echoing laughter mirrored under a cowboy hat. All these small reminders but it was different people. Different people who each took a small piece off the burden with each gunshot in his defense, with each “I got your back”, with each joke muttered over his coms. His shoulders became lighter and lighter and the burden less unbearable to carry.

It never goes away completely, the heavens perched on his shoulders. Not that Ryan would ever want it to. He can still see the flashes of the others when he looks up at it. Hear reminders of their voices, their laughter, their stories.

The others know little of the skies he carries. But looking at his new family, his new crew, the weight of it all feels a little bit worth it. Worth the battle lost if it meant it led him to this. Led him to this new fucked up family to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi over on my [tumblr](shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com)! I'd love to talk about more mythology ideas there!


End file.
